memefandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Considered
Challenge Considered is a deciding or thinking version of the original Challenge Accepted meme. Unlike the original meme, the meme is considering or deciding the fate of the challenger he is challenging, or maybe thinking on what he is deciding for the challenger as well. For one thing, the meme has appeared often on the internet, and also appears to be seen sometimes on Rage Comics. He is also part of Rage Comics and also known to be sometimes seen on memes or on the internet. History Before the Challenge Considered meme was ever made, one year earlier in 2010, he originally was derived from the most popular Rage Comic meme by the name of Challenge Accepted. For one thing, After the original Challenge Accepted meme first became popular, numerous other people started to make their own memes of him. One year later, after he became popular, some Unknown person has created a deciding counterpart named Challenge Considered, and made him slightly popular than the original as well as the old version. He is not as popular as the original, but sometimes, he could be seen on Rage Comics. The first time that the meme was ever uploaded on the internet was around August 6th, 2011 on All The Rage Faces.com. This meme has sometimes appeared on Memegenerator, or even on Rage Comics as well. It is unknown who created the meme, but for one thing, it could possibly be the same person who created the original Challenge Accepted meme, or maybe it was a different creator who has the same style as the meme. But it is unknown who created the original meme, or the Challenge Considered's creator as well. Counterparts There has been several counterparts of him that is found on the internet as well. For one thing, there has been a meme called Challenge Accepted before the Challenge Considered meme was ever made. However, since the meme was invented one year before his time, then therefore, Challenge Considered is a counterpart as well, making him a slightly popular and slightly known popular Rage Comic character found on the internet. There also has been others besides him named Challenge Denied, who appears to cancel a challenge, or denies a challenge as well. There also has been other counterparts that have also been seen on the internet. for one thing, There has been a failure version of the original Challenge accepted meme named, Challenge Failed who appears to have sloutched down, but even though has made a frown and failed the challenge he just did. There has been others besides the original meme who has the same appearance, but even though with a different pose and emotion as well. There also has been another version named Challenge Approved, who appears to be drawn differently than the original, but for one thing, his head still stays the same, but has a different quote at the end and also appears to have a pose with his body standing up, while one arm is down, and the other is pointing up. There has been numerous other memes that has been on the internet that has a similar appearance to the original meme as well. It is unknown if there is any new memes have been made, but by today's standards, Surely, there may be new challenge Accepted memes still made in Rage Comics, or yet, even in different websites like Reddit, Tumblr, Memebase, 4chan, or even on memegenerator as well. Trivia *Unlike the original meme, his left arm appears to be lifting up while his finger is pointing to his face, and is deciding the challenge rather than crossing his arms like he originally has done in the Challenge Accepted meme. Since the meme may have possibly been done by the same creator, and since his face remains the same, this may refer to another creation of Challenge Accepted's creator. *Challenge Considered's emotion on his face appears to be the same as the original challenge accepted meme. *around the same date on All The Rage Face's.com, Spitting Cereal Guy and Squinting Cereal Guy has appeared onto the website around the same time as Challenge Considered has. *He is one of the few Rage Comic characters that appears to have the same pose and appearance, even though with two different emotions (like Me Gusta, Big Mouth High, Baby Trollface, Cereal Guy, Trollface, or even LOL Guy.). *Unlike the original Challenge Accepted meme, he had appeared one year after the original meme, and since the meme had a different quote at the end, this makes the meme slightly original to the older challenge accepted meme than any other counterparts since the phrase was slightly inspired from the original (including Challenge Denied or even Challenge Failed). *Sometimes in Rage Comics, he also appears along with the original counterpart Challenge Accepted, or even others in the comic like Challenge Denied or Challenge Failed as well. *If you look closely at his face, he appears to have drawn eyebrows rather than being plain like the original, this may refer to him as one of the earliest and the first counterpart of Challenge Accepted that has eyebrows as well. And later on, there also has been other emotions of him including Challenge Failed who also has eyebrows as well. Category:Phrase Category:Rage Comics Category:Characters Category:Image Macros Category:Memes Category:2010's memes Category:2nd person advice animals